Vampires and Secrets
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Kenny found out when he was young that he was something special, but when he's older it truly dawns on him how special he is. I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. Cancelled due to author leaving.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny knew that this day would come, he'd feared it since he was young, but he knew there was no way around it. He looked up and down his back in the mirror, dark blue veins showing through his skin, thick ones starting from his neck and shoulders thinning out down his spine. Kenny sighed and pulled his white shirt down, he sat down on his makeshift bed and thought back to the day he found out about this "condition".

.o.o.

_Carol McCormick pulled her young son aside; Kenny had been watching TV with his dad. Carol brought Kenny into his room and they both sat on his bed, she had a grave look on her face. She didn't want to have to tell Kenny but he had to know._

"_Kenny, do you know why you die all the time?" Carol asked, Kenny looked up at her surprised._

"_You know I die?"_

"_Well 'course I do, Kenny, but do you know why it happens?" the young blonde boy shook his head and Carol rubbed his back._

"_Son, your grandparents went through the same thing. So did my sister, but I never did. It runs through our family, and it seems you're one of them, too."_

"_One of what?" Carol simply ignored his question and went on._

"_When you're older, 'round seventeen you're gonna change, you're gonna get big blue veins up your back and other things I'll tell you later, 'cause…"_

"_Because what?" Kenny asked, he was desperate to know now._

"_Son, it seems you're a vampire."_

.o.o.

Kenny had eventually gotten more out of his mother, he was going to grow fangs, his blonde hair would either go black or silver, and eventually he'd start feeding.

He couldn't believe it had started, he didn't believe his mother at first, but when she'd explained everything in such detail he realised she couldn't make it up, he loved his mother but she wasn't a bright person. The veins on his back had started a few days ago, now they were all up and down his back, soon enough his hair would change colour. But hiding all of this from people at school wouldn't be hard, he still wore his big orange hoodies, there was only one person who he ever showed his face to any more, which is what worried him the most, how was he going to explain what was going on?

Kenny ran a hand through his hair, he'd have to tell his mom soon, but he thought it could wait a while. He stared down at his hands, he'd noticed that his nails had started to sharpen, he didn't know if it was his 'vampire blood' or Karen sneaking in at night with a nail file. But they were starting to go hard and white, like teeth almost.

"Kenny, ya there?" the blonde looked up, Carol was knocking on the other side of the door, he called out that she could come in and she did, she sat down next to Kenny on his bed.

"What is it, mom?" Kenny asked, he didn't know whether to tell her while she was in there or just wait, it was all so difficult for him to comprehend.

"Is there something wrong, Ken?" Carol asked, Kenny made a face, she always seemed to know when there was something bothering him. He scratched the back of his head and Carol pulled his hand from him, she studied his nails and looked at him with a serious face.

"You've started to change, haven't ya?" She asked, Kenny nodded, he stood up and pulled his shirt up showing her the veins up his back, she gasped and he put his shirt back down.

"What comes next, mom?" Kenny asked, he knew she knew, Carol shook her head and stood up and began to walk out the room "Mom, tell me! What's next?"

Carol sighed at the door "Kenny, go to bed, you've got school tomorrow." she walked out the room and closed the door. Kenny looked in the mirror again, he studied his teeth, he saw no trace of fangs and he saw no change in his hair colour, so he didn't know what to expect. He jumped on his bed and looked out the window as he lied under his one thin blanket, he slowly fell asleep as the full moon shone on his face.

.o.o.

"Kenny, you gotta leave for school!" Carol called out, Kenny was still in his room looking in his mirror in shock. His cute, shaggy blonde hair was now silver. It wasn't exactly grey, so he didn't look old but it kind of shined, like he had glitter in his hair. There were streaks of black running through it which confused him more since his mother had told him it would be silver or black, not both.

His teeth were still normal, but his hair had stunned him, he was walking to his closet to get his jacket for school when he saw a shine in the mirror, he'd looked back and almost screamed when he saw his hair. But he had no time to worry now, he threw his hood over his head, grabbed his school bag and ran out the house towards the bus stop.

When he finally arrived he saw his three friends Stan, Cartman and Kyle waiting at the stop, just like usual. Kenny took his spot standing next to Cartman and muttered a 'hi' from under his hood.

"Hey, Kenny" They all said in unison, they just stood there, no interaction between the four of them until the bus arrived and they got on and sat in their separate places. Stan and Kyle sat together, Cartman sat alone away from them and Kenny sat behind the 'Super Best Friends' listening to their conversation.

"Ugh, Kyle, Shelley just moved back into the house, she dropped out of college and has decided that she's staying up 'til three in the morning playing her shitty music before going to bed." Stan complained, Kyle nodded his head as Stan went on about his intolerable sister and Kenny just sat back watching them.

Once they arrived at South Park High everyone flooded off the bus, Kenny followed them all slowly and made his way inside, he walked over to his locker and undid the lock before shoving his bag in. He then shut it and headed to the boys toilets, once he was inside he checked if anyone else was in there and when he was sure there wasn't he blocked the door so no one else could get in. He then took down his hood and stared into the mirror at his reflection, he couldn't believe his hair, it seemed almost impossible how it shined but after all he is a supernatural being so weird things were sure to happen, right?

"Hey, whose blocked the door?" Kenny heard someone shout from the other side of the door, he quickly pulled his hood up and opened the door, it was Kyle "Dude, why'd you block the door?"

"Uh, I needed personal time?" Kenny lied, Kyle pushed past him and Kenny blocked the door again, Kyle was standing against the mirrors staring at Kenny with an unusual look.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" the redhead asked, Kyle was Kenny's closest friend and like his mother could always tell when something was wrong. Kenny shook his head furiously; he didn't want Kyle to find out shit, he didn't want to risk anything he had with Kyle.

"Dude, seriously what's up?" Kyle walked over to Kenny and before he had a chance to jump back Kyle pulled down Kenny's hood "Oh my god, Kenny, what's up with your hair?"

"Oh uh, nothing, it's uh-"

"It's shining!"

"Don't tell anyone, Kyle! I'll tell you everything if you keep your mouth shut!" Kenny said cautiously, if there was anyone he could trust it was Kyle, but he didn't want to, he knew that Kyle would just ignore him after that, he'd just have to take his chances.

"There's more?"

"Uh, I'll talk to you by the trees at first break, okay?" Kenny asked, Kyle nodded then went into the nearest toilet stall. Kenny unblocked the door again and left for first period after pulling his hood over his hair once again.

.o.o.

Kenny was dreading his conversation with Kyle as he made his way towards the trees at the back of the school; it was a banned area of the school where kids often sneaked away to. He saw Kyle leaning against one of the trees, Kenny eventually reached the tree and sat down against it.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" Kyle asked as he sat next to Kenny.

"You're not going to believe me, but…"

"But what?" Kenny lifted his hoodie and shirt up and revealed to Kyle the thick, blue veins popping out of his skin "Fuck, dude, what are those?" Kyle exclaimed.

"They're part of my transformation, like my hair." Kenny said as he pulled his shirt back down and leaned back against the tree.

"Transformation into what?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyle, I uhm… I'm a vampire. Now go ahead, laugh at me." Kenny said looking away from the Jew, but there was no laughter, just a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenny, I believe you." Kenny turned around in shock and looked at the redhead's serious expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think there's someone you should talk to who can help."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I've been on holiday to Melbourne. I wrote this in one night and haven't reread it so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!**

Kenny rolled onto his back, the springs in his bed were poking him uncomfortably but that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. Kyle had told him that there was someone that might be able to help him, that was two days ago and he hadn't seen the Jew since then. He hadn't shown his mom his hair yet and his fangs were still hiding, which he saw as a good thing, he imagined they were going to be quite uncomfortable in his mouth.

Kenny stared out his window looking at the moon, there was something about it that was intoxicating, he felt as if he could just stare at it until it was gone and replaced by the sun. He didn't understand why though, he'd always loved to stare at the moon ever since he was young, but now he felt more drawn to it, the way it shone, every shape it would make. He stared at it and started to feel a warm feeling in his chest, like a nice hot drink on a cold day slipping down your throat into your stomach. He continued to look at the moon and the warm feeling increased, he felt as if he was being hypnotized, the deeper he looked the more the feeling would increase.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his mouth and smacked his hand over it, his concentration was lost and the feeling was gone. He sat up and when he looked at his hand he saw a small amount of blood and two of his teeth, he stood up and walked to the mirror and opened his mouth to look for where the blood and teeth had come from. And when he did that was when he noticed the two long fangs that had appeared in his mouth, it looked as if his two teeth had been replaced with fangs. Although they didn't look like he imagined, instead of being white they were silver, like his hair.

He slowly closed his mouth, he found that the long fangs actually sat comfortably inside his mouth and didn't poke him or hurt him. He threw his lost teeth down, and walked back to his bed and fell into it, he wiped the blood on the side of his bed and closed his eyes, as far as he knew this was it. He was done, he was a complete vampire.

"Great, and I bet Kyle isn't going to show up anytime soon either!" Kenny moaned, he slowly rolled over and looked out his window and jumped out of bed at the sight. There was a wolf looking at him through his window, and it was the biggest wolf he'd ever seen.

Suddenly the animal jumped through the window and charged towards Kenny, he ran away from the animal into the corner of his room. The wolf got closer and closer, Kenny noticed that it's two raised ears wasn't matching the dark brown fur that coated it's body, they were blonde, like his hair had been.

Finally the wolf was only a foot away from Kenny, he'd held his breathe and was surprised when he saw the wild animal lay down. But that wasn't it, it got stranger. Its paws turned into hands and feet, the tail disappeared into its body and that's when he closed his eyes. It was freaking him out, then when he decided to take another peek there wasn't an animal but a person.

"Bebe?"

"Hey, Kenny, Kyle said I should talk to you?" The blonde girl said with a smile on her face acting as if what had just happened was perfectly normal.

"What the, how… What did you just do?" Kenny spluttered, he was in shock, he'd never seen anything like it ever, and he'd grown up in South Park!

"What do you mean?" Bebe tipped her head to the side a little.

"You were just a fucking wolf!"

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry, Kenny, I'm so used to it I don't notice anymore!"

"Used to what?"

"You're not the only supernatural being in this town y'know! I'm a werewolf, so yeah I turn into a wolf." Bebe giggled as if this was something normal for Kenny, although when she saw the still shocked expression on his face she stepped closer "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, fine just it's not every day that a bloody werewolf jumps in my window!" Kenny walked past Bebe and sat on his bed, he put his face in his hands and took a couple deep breaths.

"Look, Kyle suggested I talk to you since I know about this stuff, ghosts, werewolves, demons, angels... vampires." The blonde girl sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You do? How? Why?" Kenny asked as he looked at her.

"Well, unlike vampires like yourself werewolves like me start developing this earlier in life. I started when I was thirteen, so when I found out I started studying, not all the stuff that is in libraries, they don't know, but a special place that people like us can get access to so we know about this stuff.

"It interested me immensely so I didn't just stop at werewolves I went on to other beings and now I know just about everything about the history of supernatural beings, their traits, how they develop their powers. I'm like an encyclopaedia!"

"How did Kyle know for me to tell you? Is he something too?"

"Oh no, but he was my boyfriend for a while and so I told him, he got interested too so I told him more and more, like how there are many people like this in South Park, we just don't know. Then when we broke up, because y'know he's gay, we stayed friends and talk about this!"

"Kyle's gay?" Kenny exclaimed, Bebe looked at his with a 'duh!' face for a second which was then replaced with a look of horror.

"Oh god, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh god, he's gonna kill me! Oh please, Kenny, don't tell anyone, not even Kyle!" Bebe begged holding Kenny's hand tightly.

"Don't worry, it's all good, I won't tell a soul." Kenny said calmly, he'd had a feeling about Kyle but had never dwelled on the thought.

"Okay good, now is there anything you want to know?" Bebe asked as she calmed down.

"About Kyle?"

"No! About being a vampire, dumbass!" Bebe exclaimed hitting Kenny lightly on the shoulder.

"Is there anything else that's going to happen to me?"

"Well, tell me what's happened so far."

"I have veins up and down my back, my fingernails are hard and white, and I have fangs, my hair's silver and black… I guess that's it."

"Your hair is silver _and_ black? Lemme see" Bebe asked confused, Kenny pulled his hood down and revealed his hair "Oh, Kenny, uhm this is strange."

"It is?"

"Yes, well, you see vampires with silver hair can go out during daylight and absorb their power from the sun. Vampires with black hair can't go out during daylight and absorb their power from the moon, plus they have different transformations, silver is a grey cat and black is a bat." Bebe explained quickly leaving Kenny a little confused.

"But I have both."

"Yes, which is really rare, and by that I mean you are the fifth vampire for this to happen to."

"Fifth? So what does this mean?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, the other four didn't exactly turn out to be the _nicest_ vampires…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny asked, he didn't like where this was going.

"Well they are referred to as demon vampires, ones who work for the antichrist. Kenny, have you seen any black shadows following you? Or heard any voices that seemed to come from nowhere?" Bebe asked, she seemed extremely serious and her hand was squeezing his very tightly.

"No… Why? Will I?" Kenny was shaken up now, he'd met Damien when he was younger and he didn't like the idea of becoming his slave.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. Have you had any pain in your back?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, well expect that soon, because if you are a… demon vampire, you will start to grow wings, they will appear once they've popped out but after a couple hours they'll recede back inside and will only come out when you intend to fly and don't worry you'll work that out eventually."

"O..kay, well I think that's all for tonight."

"Okay, Kenny, if you need any help just come find me" Bebe said warily, she was still worried about what Kenny appeared to be.

"Seeya, Bebe"

"Bye, Kenny" The blonde quickly transformed into her wolf appearance and jumped through Kenny's now open window and ran off into the night. Kenny rolled over in his bed and brushed off the glass.

"Well, this has been an interesting night."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry again for being so late, I was in Murray Bridge for a while visiting a friend and couldn't write! But I might not update as much as I want to, but I'll try for all of you that enjoy this story. Also if you look at my profile I'm taking requests now for the side, just message or email me with them and I'll do them. Anyway on with the story, reviews are your choice, I'm not pushing!**

Kenny woke up that next morning to the sun shining brightly on his face, he whipped his hand over his eyes and sat up. He thought back to last night _'Did that really happen?'_ he pulled his hands from his face and look out his window and sure enough it was broken and glass was spread around his floor. He slowly walked across his room and threw his hoodie and shirt off, he looked in the mirror. From the front you couldn't really tell there was anything strange about him, well except his hair but that could be dyed, he opened his mouth and ran a finger down one of his silver fangs. They were both sitting neatly beside his front teeth, they shined as the sun hit them, and they didn't feel like teeth they felt more like steel. Kenny turned around and looked at his back, the big blue veins still stood out on his back, he could see small movements in them, like a liquid was moving through them. But there was no pain like Bebe had said, and he certainly saw no sign of wings.

He scratched his forehead and opened his closet and pulled out another one of his hoodies, he slipped it on and did up the hood, he was going to have to hide more now that he had fangs, the hair he could explain.. the fangs he could not. Kenny felt a rumble in his stomach, he knew the feeling well, he was hungry. He heard his mother call out and he walked out into the kitchen where his mother was serving pop tarts, it was rare they had breakfast but a meal was a meal to the McCormick's.

But when he saw the food he had no desire to eat it, he just stared across the room at the pop tarts his family was eating and almost felt repulsed at the thought of putting one in his mouth. He wasn't sure why and he was curious about it, he usually ran to the table at the sight of food, but this time he just turned around and walked out their front door. He crossed the train tracks into the 'good side' of South Park, it was a Saturday so there wasn't many people out except the neighbours kids. He walked past them and watched one fall to the ground and graze their knee, he heard their scream of pain and felt a shiver pass through his body and then he saw the small droplets of blood and ran, he yearned for that blood and that's when he knew that shit was getting real.

He ran past a few more kids and kept going, he didn't know where he was running but he knew it was somewhere there was no blood. He didn't want to feed on people, he didn't want to become a monster, he wasn't Hannibal-fucking-Lecter! He kept running until eventually he reached Stark's Pond, he sighed in relief when he saw no one was there, he sat on a log nearby and put his head in his hands. Just thinking about the few drops of blood he'd seen made his stomach rumble in agony, Kenny swore he could smell it, he didn't know how but he just could.

"Hey, Kenny!"

At the sound of the voice Kenny turned around and pounced on the person who'd spoken, it was Kevin Stoley. He naturally looked scared, he'd just been tackled by someone why wouldn't he be?

"Whoa, what's up, d-dude?" Kevin asked in panic.

Kenny barely heard him, he was looking deep in the boy's eyes, he could see the fear and he felt a smirk crawl onto his face, Kenny moved one of his hands from Kevin's shoulder to his neck and pressed down. He watched as the blood rushed away from Kevin's face, Kenny used his other hand to pull down his hood, he opened his mouth and hissed and the half-Chinese boy. He saw Kevin's eyes pop open wider at the sight of the long silver fangs. Kenny couldn't control himself now, he was hungry and this boy had what he wanted, he felt the hunger in his stomach he could see and feel the veins pumping in Kevin's neck. And before Kevin had time to blink Kenny sunk is fangs into the side of his neck, and heard him scream, but the scream was just music to his ears, he sucked away at Kevin's neck, he could feel the blood rushing through him and the taste was heavenly to him.

Five minutes later, way after the screaming had stopped, Kenny stood up and looked down at Kevin and that was when reality kicked in again, he started to panic, he'd just killed one of his friends! Kenny started running again, he ran out of Stark's Pond, past the kids playing on the road and straight through his house into his room. He saw himself in the mirror he had blood on his hoodie, he threw it off and his shirt as well, and just as he was turning around he saw a change in his back. The big blue veins in his back were no longer blue, they were red, crimson red. Kenny looked down in shame he knew what that was… that was Kevin Stoley's blood.

Kenny put his shirt back on and grabbed his last hoodie out his closet, he jumped out his window and started walking this time, he walked past the kids again who gave him a look. He walked until he found himself outside of the Broflovski residence, he sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Kyle.

"Hey, Kenny, how's it going?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I-I need help" Kenny was almost in tears, he'd just killed his friend, the guilt was killing him. Kyle looked at Kenny, he could see something was wrong.

"Is it to do with your… condition?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Come on in, Bebe's here."

Kenny walked in the house and Kyle took him up to his room and Kenny saw Bebe sitting on Kyle's bed with books surrounding her.

"Oh! Hey, Kenny!" Bebe said cheerfully, she then noticed the look on Kenny's face and the cheery face was replaced with one of concern.

Kyle closed the door and Kenny stood by it while the other two sat on the bed, Kenny stared at them, he didn't know how he was going to tell them he'd just killed someone because he was hungry!

"Guys, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Kyle and Bebe said in unison, Kenny sighed then removed his hoodie and shirt and showed them his back.

"Oh my god, Ken, who was it?" Bebe asked as she rushed to Kenny, he just looked down.

"Who was what?" Kyle asked.

"He has blood running through his veins, he's just fed." Bebe explained, Kyle just stayed seated on the bed.

"Kenny, who was it? We can help you." Bebe asked as kindly as she could.

"It was Kevin Stoley." Kenny mumbled, but it was clear enough for the both of them to hear.

"Oh dear…" Bebe said, she went back to bed and sat down next to Kyle "Where did it happen?"

"Stark's Pond."

"Okay, we have to get rid of the body before anyone sees" Bebe grabbed Kyle's hand and stood him up. The three of them went downstairs and out the house, Kyle's house was right near Stark's Pond so it was only a short walk. When they eventually got there they found a crowd of people, Bebe told Kyle and Kenny to stay back and she was going to see what had happened, although it was clear to all three of them that Kevin had been discovered.

"What have I done, Kyle?" Kenny said looking sadly into the redhead's eyes.

"Kenny, you can't help it you're… special." Kyle said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, I'm a monster!"

"Trust me, Kenny, you're special."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, chapter four, going good! Anyway, just warning you all, I'm starting a job and that soon and I'm going away and I've got school so updates will be a lot slower, but there will be new chapters. I will not abandon this story. Anyway, I don't usually ask for reviews but I'm not sure if this is liked or not so if you could just say "Yes, I like it." or "No, I don't" that would be nice. It doesn't have to be a full on review I just want to know that I'm not writing this for no one to read. Anyway thank you, and read away!**

Bebe rushed back over to Kenny and Kyle, she had a small smile on her face which surprised Kenny seeing as she was quite paranoid and worried on the way to Stark's Pond. Bebe hugged Kenny then stood back and began walking away. Kyle and Kenny went after Bebe and stopped her, she looked at them confused.

"What is it?" Bebe asked.

"Well, what's the deal? Am I in trouble or not?" Kenny asked the blonde who slapped her forehead.

"Sorry, Kenny, I sometimes have moments like that! You're safe, someone dragged Kevin into the water, he just looks like he drowned." Bebe looked down, she was happy Kenny was alright but a bit upset over Kevin.

"Who dragged him?" Kyle asked.

"I did." The three of them turned around to see Randy Marsh standing in the trees; he'd been listening to their conversation.

"Uh, M-Mr Marsh-" Bebe asked.

"I think you three should come with me." Randy said nicely, he starting walking up the street and the three slowly began following him. Eventually they ended up at the Marsh place and Randy opened the door and let them in "Don't worry, no one is home, you'll have full privacy."

"Mr Marsh, why did you drag Kevin into the water?" Kyle asked, they all sat on the couch and Randy sat on the recliner.

"Well, I was told to."

"By who?" Kenny asked.

"My bosses over at The Head of Wizardry, because of a job I messed up a couple months ago they've had me working victim disposal for a while now."

"You're a wizard? Does that mean you know about Kenny and me?" Bebe questioned, the two other boys looked at her confused.

"Sure does, Bebe you're a werewolf and Kenny here's a vampire, and he left me another victim to make look like an accident." Randy nodded and went into the kitchen leaving the three teens alone.

"Wait, wait, wait! What don't I know now?" Kenny asked Bebe, the blonde sighed and went into another explanation.

"You of course know that wizards can do spells and magic and such, well some of the… less intelligent ones get put on small jobs, like making the victim's death look like an accident or natural. He saved your ass, Kenny!" Bebe smiled, Kenny looked over at Kyle.

"Did you know this?" Kyle shook his head indicating he didn't, Randy then came back with a beer and sat back in the recliner.

"Mr Marsh, if you're a wizard, what does that make Stan?" Kyle asked.

"It makes him the son of a wizard, he didn't inherit the magic gene, neither did Shelley. Line ends with me." Randy said then taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I think this is all we need to know, thanks." Kenny said standing up.

"Alright, I'm here if you need!" Randy turned on the TV and the three left the house, Bebe said goodbye to Kenny and Kyle and started home, the boys both went in the opposite direction to the Broflovski residence. The two of them walked in silence together with their heads down, both thinking about the events of that day, the death of Kevin Stoley, finding out Randy is a wizard, Kenny's first kill.

"Kyle, do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" Kenny asked now looking at the redhead, Kyle looked up and smiled.

"Sure, Kenny, always welcome." Kyle said cheerfully, they turned into the Broflovski's house and went up to Kyle's room. Kyle sat down on his bed and Kenny stood by the closed door, his hands in his pockets and head looking down at his shoes.

"Y'know, Kenny, you can sit down." Kyle said jokingly, Kenny looked up and smiled then sat down next to him on the bed. Kyle looked into Kenny's eyes and was shocked but not disappointed when he saw that his eyes were still the sparkling blue they'd always been.

"That's one thing you'll always have, Kenny, your eyes have always been amazing and still are." Kyle said, when he realised what he said he quickly stood up and went over to his desk and started looking through books. Kenny smiled, he stood up and walked over to Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, do you wanna go out with me?" Kenny asked, Kyle turned around and looked at Kenny like he'd just been given the cutest puppy ever, he looked overjoyed. Kyle then squeezed Kenny with a giant hug.

"Yes, Kenny, I really would." Kenny laughed and pulled Kyle away.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight" Kenny pecked Kyle on the nose then walked out the room, out the house and towards his own home.

.o.o.

Kenny walked up to the door of Kyle's house dressed in his finest blue suit and knocked on the door, he smiled when he saw his date for the night dressed in a neat orange one, it was their favourite colours after all.

"Ready to go, Kyle?" Kenny asked, Kyle smiled and nodded and they started walking.

"Where are we going, Kenny?" The redhead asked.

"Well I got someone to do a favour for me, we're going to Stark's Pond for a nice picnic." Kenny smiled, he had a warm feeling in his stomach, it felt familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it.

The two eventually arrived at Stark's Pond and saw a red and white blanket laid out, a picnic basket and some candles.

"Wow, Bebe did a good job for such a short time." Kenny said as the two sat down on the blanket.

"So, uh… What do we do?" Kyle asked, he wasn't exactly the most experienced in this area, Kenny smiled and his two fangs shone in the moonlight.

"Well, we could eat or make out. Your choice, Jewboy." Kyle blushed and sat closer to him. "Would that be choice number two?"

Kyle sat himself in Kenny's lap and the two started kissing, it wasn't the best they'd had but still it felt nice and they were both enjoying it, slowly the kissing did improve in quality. Kyle was lying on his back with Kenny on top, his hands were exploring Kenny's lower back while Kenny ran his fingers through the Jew's curly hair. Kyle brought his hands up to just below Kenny's shoulders and felt two huge lumps, he pulled away from Kenny and sat up.

"What's wrong?" The vampire asked looking at Kyle confusedly.

"K-Kenny, you have lumps on your back."

The feeling in Kenny's chest and stomach increased, he was starting to burn on the inside, it wasn't pleasant like before, it was becoming painful. Kenny started to screams as he felt the skin on his back start to rip open, he slammed his hands against his chest in pain, he felt as if he was being lit on fire from the inside. He started feeling hard, large stick-like things poke through the rips in his skin, he continued to scream in pain, he looked up at Kyle who was standing there in shock not knowing what to do.

"K-Kyle, get Bebe!" Kenny screamed, Kyle nodded and ran off and the vampire continued to scream in pain.

"_The time is coming…"_

Kenny looked around, no one was there, he'd just heard a deep voice come from out of nowhere, his attention the moved back to the pain in his chest and back and he rolled onto his side and kept screaming.

"_Not too long now…" _Said the same voice again, coming from nowhere just like before.

"Kenny! Kenny!" The teen opened his eyes and saw Kyle and Bebe there, standing over him.

"I'm hearing the voices, Bebe, its happening!" Kenny yelled, tears were dripping from his eyes, the pain he was going through was much worse than any death he had experienced.

"We've got to get him out of the moonlight, it'll slow down the process!" Bebe shouted, Kyle grabbed his legs and Bebe his arms and they started moving him to a nearby abandoned house on the other side of Stark's Pond. When they finally got him inside the put him on the ground, Kenny's screaming started to die down and he passed out, the pain had been too much.

"He's sprouting wings." Bebe said as she studied his back, they were slowing emerging out from under his shoulder blades, she turned to see Kyle sitting beside Kenny brushing hair out of his face and wiping tears away from his own freckled face. Bebe looked at Kyle sympathetically, he didn't know what was going on, he'd been dragged into a whole other species' events.

"You alright, Kyle?" Bebe asked, the Jew looked up nodded then went back to stroking Kenny's shining hair. The blonde werewolf sat down next to Kyle and put an arm around him.

"I know you've liked Kenny for a while, and the fact that on your first date he starts to sprout wings and scream in pain isn't exactly dreamy. But you should feel honoured still, he asked you out even though he'd just basically started with this shit, it means he trusts you."

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle asked.

"He's a demon vampire, Kyle, it means he's going to be better for a while then he's going to get worse."

"Do you think he'll let me stay with him?" Kyle kept brushing the hair out of Kenny's face and Bebe rubbed Kyle's back.

"I'm sure he will, but are you strong enough to be able to stand by him through this?" Bebe asked seriously.

"For Kenny, I'd do anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for being so late, I've had enormous writers block and I was stuck with the second half. Anyway school's started so it's gonna be slow but constant with updates :) Enjoy the chapter!**

"_Kenny…" The vampire raised his head, he couldn't see a thing, he was in complete darkness "Not too long now, Kenny…" The voice echoed through the darkness, he opened his mouth to ask where he was, who was there, but he couldn't. His voice was lost, he tried yelling and screaming but nothing came out, not even the sound of breathing, was he breathing?_

_He tried feeling around but he felt nothing, he couldn't even feel himself, it was as if he was there without being there. "You're almost ready now…" Kenny began to panic, he tried everything he could to make himself be heard, but nothing worked. Then he started to feel a light burning feeling, he didn't know where his body was but he knew he could feel the burn, and then a light, coming from absolutely nowhere, started to shine._

Kenny screamed, Kyle and Bebe both ran to his side, Kenny looked around and he recognised the small abandoned house that Bebe and Kyle had brought him into, there was sun shining into the room and he squinted.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Kyle asked taking Kenny's hand in his, the teen nodded his head and sat up. He was looking around still, to confirm with himself that he was with his two friends and not in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Bebe asked, Kenny ran a hand through his hair and looked from Bebe to Kyle back to Bebe.

"I was in this darkness, but I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't speak or anything, and this voice was speaking my name and saying this weird stuff like 'it's not too long now' and I'm almost ready and stuff like that." Kenny explained, his heart was still beating faster than ever before, Bebe's face was worrisome, she leaned down and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Kenny, we'll look after you." She said, she could feel the spikes of his wings moving out his back, his suit jacket was ripped open in the back.

"W-What's coming out my back?" Kenny asked as he tried reaching behind himself to feel.

"Your wings, they're almost complete now." Bebe answered, there were three pairs of spikes coming out, the top and bottom pair were about a metre long and the middle were half the size.

"So without a doubt I'm a demon vampire, we've got that down, don't we?" Bebe and Kyle nodded, Kenny sighed and stood up, he then started to pace back and forth the room.

"It doesn't necessarily mean you'll become a slave to Damien, from what the records say these vampire existed over eighty years ago, times were different then, maybe you're different!" Bebe said trying to be optimistic, Kyle stood up and walked over to the pacing Kenny, he stopped him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Whatever happens, Kenny, I'll be here for you." The redhead said into his shoulder, Kenny returned the hug, squeezing Kyle tightly.

"I'm just so scared, Kyle, I don't know what's happening to me!"

"It doesn't matter, I believe that you can beat anything and everything that comes at you, and I'll be standing by your side while you do."

.o.o.

The three of them were all sitting in a small circle together, Kyle was on Kenny's left and Bebe on his right, Kenny's head was in his hands, Bebe was fiddling with her fingers and Kyle was resting his head on Kenny's shoulder.

"As long as we have to hide out here until my wings are gone, may as well learn what I've been brought into. So, Bebe, what's werewolf life like?" Kenny asked trying to pass the time, his wings had grown the final six inches and webs were beginning to form between the spikes.

"Well, it's nothing big, y'know? I get to transform into wolf form when I want, and sometimes it comes in handy, believe me. I'm only a Class B werewolf so I'm not exactly dangerous or exciting, oh and I don't bite or eat people, I eat rabbits mainly and sometimes turkeys, if I'm lucky I catch racoons!"

"Gross!" Kenny said, he scrunched his face up in disgust and backed away from her a little, Bebe rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Kenny, calm down, you sucked blood from Kevin Stoley. Bebe, what do you mean by 'Class B' werewolf?" Kyle asked, he lifted his head from Kenny's shoulder and squashed his hat tighter onto his head.

"Well there are three types of werewolves, class A, class B and class C. I'm a class B so I am a human who can transform into a werewolf, nothing exciting. Class A are the most dangerous, those are the ones you want to look out for, they're like those cliché werewolves you see in movies. Y'know how when I transform I turn into just a typical wolf? Well class A are huge, they're big and if you're bitten and they're poison is injected into you, you become one, if not they'll just eat you.

"They also have no choice on a full moon, they just automatically change. Class B werewolves like me have to look out for them, as soon as we turn sixteen we're officially watchouts for them, we have to keep people safe. Anyway, class C is the least dangerous, they're born human but when they're thirteen like all werewolves they change, except they don't change back, they look like class A werewolves except their fur is pure white all over, as soon as it happens they usually move away to a secluded colony."

"Wow, didn't know it was that complicated, so you like watch out for those werewolves?" Kyle asked intrigued by the information, he had his head leaning on his pam with his elbow on his knee listening intently.

"Well, I did for three months last year, but when they found out about my incredible knowledge, you know since I study a lot, they have me go around South Park and the rest of Park County occasionally helping out werewolves, vampires, wizards, witches, fallen angels and occasionally ghosts to help them with their change. Most of the time I just read in the Supernatural Library." Bebe smiled, she was incredibly proud of her knowledge and loved it even more when she got to share it, Kenny raised his head at this.

"So are there other vampires in South Park?" He asked, Bebe nodded "Who?"

"Well, there's one, he's kinda not having the best time dealing with it, I told him about three months ago, poor guy is scared shitless. I mean he was told when he was young and scared by it constantly because of his parents, so now that it's happening he's a wreck!"

"Anyone we know?" Kyle asked, his eyes opened wide in excitement to know.

"Tweek Tweak."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, so, so sorry that this took so long to be updated, I've been sick, I've had school and this chapter was just so hard for me to write despite not being really long. But anyway some Damien action! Okay, for some reason I'm really pumped about this chapter and it isn't really my favourite, anyway enjoy!**

Bebe was curled up in the corner of the abandoned house sleeping, occasionally moving around a little and snoring more than you'd think a girl would, while Kenny and Kyle were sitting in another corner away from Bebe while Kyle lied his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny's fingers were running through Kyle's curls from underneath his hat, he was thinking about everything that he could possible think of at three in the morning. His wings were almost complete and his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly as was Kyle, they were tired but Kenny was frightened, he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Kyle, are you awake?" Kenny asked as he pulled his fingers out of the redhead's curls.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyle asked sleepily, he sat up and pulled himself out of Kenny's arms.

"I was just thinking, don't you think things are going a bit fast?" he said running a hand through his silver hair.

"W-What are you talking about, Kenny?" the redhead said still tired but coming back to his senses.

"Well, I asked you out just over a day ago and you're already sleeping in my arms and saying things that make me queasy inside and, I mean y'know? You've already been sucked into this whole vampire thing, I-I just think you should get out before it gets too much, y'know?"

"Kenny, ah… what are you talking about, do you not like me?" Kyle asked, his emerald green eyes looking up at Kenny with confusion and sadness.

"No, I've liked you for a while Kyle, I really have, but it's just fast. Plus, you're normal, I don't want you getting in any trouble with what is now and apparently always has been my world." Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's hand trying to comfort him, Kyle frowned and stood up and stormed across the room from the vampire.

"You don't want me around! I get it, well I'm not gonna let that happen, Kenny! I'm your friend, and even when things go bad I'll be there, even when you don't want me I will be there because that's what friends do! And right now you've got yourself in a position where you're going to need me, so say what you want, but I'm not leaving!" Kyle yelled small tears falling out the corners of his eyes.

Kenny looked down and sighed, Kyle was right, he knew he couldn't just rely on himself and Bebe, he knew he needed someone else. He looked up to see Bebe sitting in the corner awake having seen the whole thing, but he ignored her and looked at Kyle who was standing looking at him, his fists in tight balls and his lip quivering. The taller boy walked over to the Jew and hugged him, Kyle's arms went from stiff fists to wrapping around Kenny's waist.

"I just want you safe, you're my best friend." Kenny whispered, just as the boys separated the ground started to shake. There was a loud rumbling sound and the floor of the house began to rip apart. Bebe stood up and ran over to the boys who had moved to the corner as the ground shook.

"What's the fuck is going on?" The silver haired-Kenny yelled as he was shook around.

"Ow! Kenny, your wing poked me in the eye!" Kyle screeched as he covered his eye, Bebe turned Kenny around and ran her hand down her back, she could see Kenny's back veins glowing a dark crimson red.

"You guys, this is not good!" Bebe said as she pointed out the veins to Kyle "Ken, your wings are complete but your veins in your back are glowing red, which means either Satan or Damien is about to make an appearance!"

The rumbling continued and the ground had now separated into a huge hole in the ground, fire was erupting out the hole, and out of nowhere appeared a person. He was about six and a half feet tall and had pitch black hair that fell just about his shoulders, his eyes were glowing blood red and he was dressed in all black with a cape waving around in the fire.

"I am Damien, son of Satan, the ruler of cursed souls! And you, Kenneth McCormick, are next on my list. So look into the eyes of the Prince of Darkness and become the demon within yourself!" Damien yelled pointing directly at Kenny the whole time. Damien's eyes shone brighter and Kenny was drawn into them, he could see so much, his every death, deaths of others and Hell itself.

"Stop this!" Bebe cried, the vampire began floating in the air still staring directly into the son of Satan's eyes.

"What's happening?" Kyle asked frantically as he watched his crush for the past few years float in the air with the devil's son.

"He's being drawn in by Damien's curse, we have to find a way to draw him from it." Bebe replied, the both of them began thinking of ways to help him as he was floating in the air.

"I've got an idea!" Kyle screamed in excitement "Help me pull him down!"

Bebe and Kyle grabbed Kenny's legs and began to pull him to the ground, but the force of Damien's curse was strong so it wasn't easy, they pulled as hard as they could and eventually got him to the ground, but he was still lost in Damien's cursed eyes. Kyle stood in front of Kenny and took a deep breath, then he pressed his lips to Kenny's and kissed him as passionately as he thought he could.

"It's working!"

Kenny's eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Kyle, the two of them kissing romantically. Damien cried out in anger and the hole in the ground disappeared as did the fire, the house was normal again, and Damien was standing behind the two his eyes on fire with rage.

"ENOUGH!" Damien bellowed, Kyle and Kenny parted and the three of them looked at him "Kenneth, you are one of the few whom have been able to resist my curse, but this is a curse in itself. You'd better run, boy, because I will find you again and you will be mine!" And with that Damien burst into flames and disappeared. Kenny and Kyle turned to Bebe, who was just as shocked as they were.

"Bebe, what do we do now?" Kenny asked, his eyes burned from seeing what he saw yet he could hardly believe it had happened.

"I think we should find Mr Marsh, he should be able to help, but your wings won't disappear for a while so I should bring him here so there aren't any suspicions. Kyle stay here with Kenny, I'll go find Randy." Bebe ordered, she closed her eyes and quickly turned into her wolf form and ran out the house seeking help from the world's dumbest wizard

.o.o.

Kenny and Kyle had been standing together for about ten minutes and nothing had been said between them, Kyle was pacing back and forth in one corner of the room and Kenny was sitting cross-legged in the other thinking about what just happened. Kenny looked up at Kyle who was also looking at him, the vampire smiled and patted the spot next to him, and the redhead walked over and sat next to Kenny and put his hands in his lap.

"Thank you for saving me, Kyle" Kenny said softly looking into his hands "I was so concerned for your safety before that I never remembered what was going to happen with me. I-I don't really know how to thank you."

Kyle took Kenny's hand and held it tightly and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Just let me stay with you Kenny, even if it is just as a friend."

"I will, because that is what made me realise how much I need a friend right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry this is short and not very good but I'm very busy at the moment and I've finished this straight after coming home from shopping. Okay, so please enjoy!**

Kyle was sitting in the corner watching Kenny run and jump back and forth the room of the old abandoned house by Stark's Pond, they were still awaiting Bebe and Randy and Kenny had decided that he'd give flying a try. His attempts had been unsuccessful so far, he just kept jumping and bending the tops of his wings as they hit the roof causing jerks of pain to go through his back. Kenny suddenly stopped and Kyle stood up when they heard a strange noises. Kyle looked over at Kenny who looked back at him _"Wee! Woohoo!"_

"Why do I have the feeling that's Randy?" Kyle asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile running towards the house that Kyle and Kenny were hiding in Bebe had Randy riding on her back, slowing her down substantially but she was still unseen. Bebe barked up at Randy to try and keep him quiet but the middle-aged man continued laughing in joy, sipping beer and just plain enjoying his ride.

"Ahaha! Faster, faster!" Randy cried as he spilt some of his beer down his chin after attempting to take a swig. Bebe rolled her eyes _'If I could go faster I would, you idiot!' _they soon reached the house and when the werewolf stopped Randy climbed off and Bebe once again became her human form, she gave Randy evil eyes and they both walked inside where both Kenny and Kyle were sniggering, Bebe gave them the finger and stood by the boys with her hand on her hip in annoyance.

"So, looks like you three are in quite a shit-stack, aren't you?" Randy said looking at the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"I explained to Mr Marsh before we left what's going on, and yeah, like he said, we're in quite a 'shit-stack'." Bebe explained scowling at Randy, the one who had insisted he ride her.

"Yeah, you three are going to have to get out of here, Damien's probably not too happy with Kenny here being able to resist the curse, with uh-a kiss… But anyway I'm gonna take you three to a Class C werewolf colony nearby for safety; they should be able to keep you safe for a while. They can't talk but they can listen." Randy said, he took a final sip of his beer can and threw it to the ground, he started out the door, but when he didn't hear them following he looked back and indicated with his head they were to leave now the three shrugged and started following him.

.o.o.

About an hour later, six in the morning, the four of them arrived at the colony. Randy had a word with a huge white werewolf at the front of a gate hidden by trees and the giant timber gates opened. Randy turned to the teenagers and smiled.

"They've said you can stay here for a while and that there's someone here who can help you."

"Who?" The all asked.

"Dunno, but Yiro here will take you to him. Well, this is where I leave you, kids; if you ever need me you know where to find me." Randy said with a final smile before walking away and somehow pulling out a beer from nowhere and opening it up.

The giant wolf 'Yiro' indicated with his arm for them to follow and they did, as they walked through the colony they saw many more of the pure white-haired werewolves, there were some small children, some probably on their ways to becoming one of them.

"How does Randy know he's not leading us to be eaten?" Kenny whispered to Bebe.

"Kenny, wizards, even the dumber ones, can communicate with all supernatural species; we'll be safe with Yiro." Yiro looked back and nodded, they'd reached a small hut "Thank you, Yiro."

Yiro growled and Bebe giggled then he walked off.

"What was that about?" Kyle asked.

"Oh he was just being nice, and don't be so surprised, I'm a werewolf myself of course I understand him!" Bebe said as she entered the hut, she then screamed and the boys ran into the hut. They found another boy their age, a brunette holding a giant claw-like thing to Bebe's neck.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kyle shouted "Let her go!"

"'Oo are you three?" The scruffy haired brunette asked.

"Wait, Mole?"

"'Ow do you know of my name?" He answered back easing up on Bebe a little.

"It's me Kyle, we hired you when we were younger to help us during the Canadian-American war, remember I held you while you died?" The Mole let go of Bebe and dropped his weapon and walked over to Kyle and squinted while looking at him, while at the same time he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he took a puff then blew it in the Jew's face who coughed back at him.

"Ah, Kyle, I remember you, 'ow did you three get 'ere?"

"Well, Stan's dad told us to come here and Yiro told us to come to you for help. So now we're here, really Bebe could explain better what's going on." Kyle answered trying to get the taste of cigarette smoke out of his mouth.

"Mmm, okay, Bebe explain to me why you need my 'elp." Christophe said as he sat down on a bed of pillows, and continued puffing out smoke like a train.

"Well, Kenny here is a demon vampire, which you can see if you notice his hair. Well his wings started growing and we hid out at an abandoned house until they finished, when they did Damien came and tried to draw him into his curse but um… he resisted, anyway Damien left and I went off, got Randy then he told us to come here and Yiro told us to come to you for help. Then you grabbed me by the neck dragged me over to your cushions and held a werewolf claw to my neck." Bebe explained giving Christophe an evil look. The brunette stayed quiet for a minute , his eyes closed and his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Damien 'as sent 'is 'ounds after you, so you'd better 'ide. Come on, I'll 'elp you to safety, there's a vampire city nearby." Christophe stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know this?" Bebe asked being the nosy girl she is.

"I once was dead, after the war, I escaped from hell. I'm a demon."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys and girls! Sorry for such a long wait, this is an extremely short chapter, but I am going to try and make it up to you by have a longer one for Chapter 9! Okay please enjoy, review if you wish, and for those on holidays like me, HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!**

Bebe looked at Christophe amazed, she'd heard of people trying to escape hell and being brutally murdered and going once again back to hell. But a demon of all things escaping the one place it belongs, it was astonishing! Bebe's eyes fluttered as she looked at Christophe through a heroic glaze.

"How'd you do it, Christophe?" The blonde asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger "Damien's hellhounds are some of the most brutal and ruthless guards of hell known to man or beast, how'd you get past?"

Christophe smirked; he'd seen that look before, a girl looking at him as if he were a hero. But this girl was different, she was smarter and braver, he felt something in his chest when suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when Kenny repeated Bebe's question.

"Vell, I slayed the leader of zee pack and _voosh_ I vas out of zere, I've been 'iding in this colony for over two years, they keep me safe. But really we should be going, the 'ounds are getting closer and they are as Bebe said ruthless, especially ven after their prey." Christophe grabbed Bebe's hand and led the three of them out of the small hut, they walked about twenty metres into the forest when Christophe stopped them.

"What are we doing in the middle of a forest?" Kyle asked, his legs were sore, he was tired and he wanted to go home, but Kenny was important to him so he stayed.

"Zere is a 'idden tunnel below our feet, you can follow it towards 'Créature Ville', I vill come back for you when zay 'ave stopped searching this area, now go!" Christophe cleared the snow hiding the tunnel and one by one the three of them entered and started towards 'Créature Ville'.

"Hey, if my French is correct 'Créature Ville' means creature city.. isn't that a little offensive to the vampires?" Kenny asked as he walked beside Kyle, Bebe rolled her eyes and immediately the boys could tell she was going to go on another of her lectures.

"Yes, it does mean creature city, but that's because hundreds of years ago when people were aware of the vampires, werewolves, goblins and such they were forced down underground and each city was called 'Créature Ville', although this one would be followed by South Park because of the area, although because us supernatural creatures have just become myths to normal people the name was dropped since no one knew about the cities' existence."

"How do you know all this shit, man?" Kenny asked as he grabbed Kyle's hand.

"I study and attend weekend schools at the special library, I've told you before, Kenny, I like to know this stu-" Just as Bebe was about to continue the three of them stopped, there was a large sign that read:

_**Créature**__**Ville: Enter at your own risk.**_

"I guess we've arrived." Kyle said, the three of them took careful steps forward and entered through the rusted gates and into 'Créature Ville'.

"WELCOME!" A voice exclaimed.

"AAHH!" Kenny, Kyle and Bebe screamed all falling back in surprise, they looked up to see a skinny, young woman with long silver and red hair falling over face, she was wearing long grey robes and had a huge smile on her face revealing long fangs.

"Welcome, young ones, to Créature Ville!"


	9. Hiatus

Hey, readers!

Just letting you know that _Vampires and Secrets_ is now on hiatus due to me moving house, school, music and yadayadayada..

Anyway, I'll try to post some oneshots to keep you busy!

Thanks for waiting and reading, I'll upload as soon as I can :D

_**~MasqueradingVillain**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guess who's back? That's right, me! Enough of that now, this chapter is shorter than normal but they will get longer I promise. I also wanted to explain why I left this account for so long, I ended up realising my plan for Vampires and Secrets was sucky so I've been rewriting this chapter over and over again and now here it is, enjoy!**

Kyle, Bebe and Kenny all look up at the mystery woman; she had her hand held out to help them up off the ground, the silver in her hair shined by the light of the torch in her hand. She had a huge smile with a bit of an overbite as her long fangs were resting over her bottom lip. She was wearing long grey robes, black sandals and a silver necklace around her neck with the letter 'C' hanging from the chain.

"I'm sorry, kiddies, I didn't mean to scare you!" The lady said with a small laugh. The three teenagers helped themselves up with her help and Bebe was the first to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Bebe, this is Kyle and Kenny." Bebe exclaimed happily as she shook the lady's hand.

"I'm Cottie, and I'm the greeter here at-"

"Please don't say it again, my ears are still ringing from last time." Kenny said as he brushed the dirt off himself. Cottie nodded in understanding, they didn't get many visitors down in her town so she was quite excited to hear them coming. The older vampire beckoned for them to follow her as she began to walk inside the gates of the small city.

"Come on, I'll take you to my home, it's only a few minutes away, I'll get you some tea." The boys both looked at Bebe who shrugged and started walking next to Cottie, Kenny and Kyle followed suit. They were soon warm and cozy inside Cottie's home, sipping on her 'special tea' which had Kyle feeling as if he'd just had a dozen cups of Tweek's coffee.

"Wow, this is some really good tea," Kyle said as his head twitched "I've never had anything like this!"

"It's calming tea, although it only works on certain people, like your friends and me. So basically it just has the effect of several coffees on a normal person." Cottie explained, Kyle looked from Bebe to Kenny and saw that they were in fact very calm and not twitching like their coffee addicted friend up in South Park, Kyle placed his cup on the table and squeaked making the older woman let out a small laugh.

"So, why're you three down here? You surely didn't just find us," Cottie asked nicely, she gave them all a heartwarming smile as she refilled her own cup with some more of her tea "were you sent here by someone?"

"We were sent here by Christophe, he lives up in a Class C werewolf colony just outside South Park. You see, Kenny here is in some trouble with Damien, and it was suggested that we hide out here." Bebe explained, she smiled at Kenny, but he wasn't smiling back. He just sat there staring at his tea, he saw the lady's expression when Bebe mentioned Damien, she looked scared.

"Look, if you want us to go, we can, we should be able to manage on our own." Kenny said as he stood up to leave, but Cottie had beaten him to the door shaking her head.

"No, you three would not be able to cope on your own. By any chance were you three sent by a rather... stupid wizard called Randy Marsh?" The three nodded "Then you must be Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick? Yes, I got a message from your friend Randy, he explained everything. I didn't think you'd actually make it here though, so I apologise for not being more ready for you three. I thought you were just some kids that were exploring secret passages!" Cottie laughed and walked to a nearby bookcase that was in the corner of the small little cottage she lived in, she grabbed a book and then sat down across from them once again.

"So can you help Kenny?" Kyle asked as he drummed his fingers on the table repeatedly.

"Kids, there is no easy way to defeat Damien, and Kenny is in a lot of danger. There is a way to get Damien off his back but anything to do with the Anti-Christ always ends up bloody... And the first thing we're going to need is a rogue demon, they can hear the orders given out by Satan and Damien, it's usually how they manage to stay hidden away, but they're very rare."

"I know where to find one!" Bebe exclaimed.

.o.o.

"Oui, I am a rogue demon." Christophe said as he finished his cigarette then fishing out another one. Bebe, Kenny and Kyle along with Cottie were all standing in the small hut of Christophe's or at least what was left of it. It was still burning a bit around the tip of the hut but nothing out of control it seemed to be the only part of the colony that had survived. All the werewolves that used to protect Christophe had moved on to start a new colony but this time he didn't go with them.

"Would you be able to help us?" Cottie asked kindly, Christophe shook his head and sighed.

"Last time I 'elped these three I lost my 'ome, vhy should I 'elp again?"

"Please, Christophe, we need your help! Kenny is in serious danger, please?" Bebe begged, she had small tears welling up in her eyes, Christophe grunted and agreed to help them "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bebe jumped on Christophe and wrapped her arms around him.

"Eh-uh… yes, you're velcome." Christophe said awkwardly, he patted her on the back and then gently pushed her away. Bebe had a huge smile on her face and wiped the tiny tear drops from her eyes, she turned to Cottie and asked what was next.

"Well, we're going to need a small group, y'know people to help protect us and stuff like that. Do you three know any other special people that may be able to help?" Cottie asked, Bebe nodded and named three other South Park locals (apart from Randy) that she'd found out about.

.o.o.

"Ahahahahaha!" Kyle laughed, his skinny stomach shaking and small parts of his Jewfro were sticking out from under his hat. They were standing on the front stairs of the Cartman residence looking at South Park's first troll. Standing in the doorway frowning with his arms crossed was a green, three foot tall Eric Cartman, his ears were long and Yoda-ish, in fact he basically looked like if Jabba the Hutt and Yoda had a love child.

"Shut up, Kahl!" Troll Cartman yelled, despite his short stature his voice was quite deep.

"Ahahah! I'm sorry, dude, but that is just classic!" Kyle said as he calmed down from his laughing fit, Cottie pushed in front of him and bent down to his level.

"Would you be able to help us?" Cottie asked, before Cartman had come to the door they'd explained everything to Liane who then told her son.

"Depends, what's in it for me?"


End file.
